F on Failure
Object Oblivion F on Failure ---- It’s been a week since Soda had asked Snakey out on a date, and after so long on the Island, manages to secure a nice picnic spot on the beach. It had a beautiful view of the shoreline and had waves. They were relaxing together, cuddling up. “Thanksssssss for the date, Ssssssssssoda,” Snakey said, keeping her head closer, “Sssssssssay, where’sssssss everyone elssssse?” “I have no idea,” Soda said, “I guess they were distracted by the Circus set Blue Spirit brought.” Blue Spirit then was shot passed the duo, leaving them in shock, and later crashing into a palm tree. He was dizzy… but he was okay, “Again! Again!” When passing by Soda and Snakey again, “Congrats on your date, Soda.” Soda then coughed a little and said, “So… how was your friendship with Toothbrush?” “Good,” Snakey said, pulling out a milkshake, “Though ssssssshe does get a little sssssssstuburn.” Flashback two days ago… Toothbrush was giving Snakey a bath. Snakey was in a bucket full of water, while Toothbrush was washing her. Toothbrush then said, “You ready for your date?” “Yessssssss,” Snakey said, “But I’m nervousssssssssss as heck!” “Aren’t we all,” said Toothbrush, “I’m even scared of Uniqua from the Backyardigans!” She then points to the TV showing an episode of the show. The episode was ‘Robin Hood the Clean’. They were in one of their songs. “Go back the heck where you come from you unwanted monster!” Toothbrush screamed, referring to Uniqua and receiving a facepalm from Snakey. Flashback end… “Becausssssssse Uniqua was a black girl… ssssssshe also was being racisssssssst,” said Snakey. “Wait, she’s black,” Soda said in shock, “I’d always thought all five kids were white!” “Pay attention to ‘Word of God’ then,” Snakey said. “Hey… who knows. Maybe this show is a set up for a trip to Africa where we are in a arranged marriage with a kingdom, but we end up traveling on foot with the wildlife trying to kill us all, and we have our tour guide murdered by alligators, but he reveals to have survived his death, unicorn and Disney style, then we make it to the kingdom where we see a lovable Queen but a racist-hating other soldier thingy and then…” Soda said, trying to explain some possible future outcomes in the show. Snakey couldn’t help but chuckle a little, smiling too, “Uh Ssssssssoda…” He stopped to listen, “You jussssssst explained the ENTIRE plot of ‘Carry On’!” “I did?” Soda thought in confusion, “Odd, I thought I was describing The Simpsons…” Snakey continued to giggle more at Soda’s comedy, with him laughing along, before leaning closer. Soda knew what she was going on and leaned closer as well. They were only a foot before they would have kissed… but they paused. “Uh… were you also expecting something to go wrong?” asked Soda, fearing for what would happen. “Yeah…” Snakey said, also terrified. Both backed up from each other and smiled proudly, considering the date a success. Then TNT crashed next to them, exploding and sending Snakey and Soda into the ocean, to which Bricky said, “Sorry! This cannon was so much fun I forgot I had TNT put inside!” Snakey and Soda only giggled, and both said, “Called it!” They both swam back to shore and joined Blue Spirit at another building. It was a large building, covered with bricks red as blood. There was also a flag outside which read, ‘School of OO’. “Oh, are we going to School?” Candy Cane asked. Blue Spirit nodded. “Yup,” Blue Spirit said, “And you, Bricky, and Bowling Ball get to enter it right now as you three got immunity. With your prizes being Laclale’s ‘Re-Use Non-Chosen Prizes’ as advertised by Pixel Guy!” He handed the three their gifts and allowed them access. “For the rest of you! One-hundred and nine people had voted to decide who’s going bye-bye!” “Oh no,” said Fruitcake, terrified of the votes, once again, as he fears he’ll lose another friend. “Fruitcake…” Blue Spirit said, making Fruitcake wide-eye open awake, “You have been spared with a measly number of votes! Ten!” Fruitcake got his prize. “Snakey remember when you first were up for voting and three people decided to consider you unworthy and eliminate you?” “Ssssssstill gets me nightmaresssssss,” Snakey said, shivering. “Well…” Blue Spirit said, “Congrats! This is the first time you have been safe from elimination! Sixteen people voted you out!” Snakey caught her prize as the lights shined on Soda, Toothbrush, and, a recently recovered, TNT. “Oh boy!” said Snakey, noticing what was going on, “I better get my pencilssssssssss! Because when you are at Ssssschool, you need pencilsssssss!” She slithered away to fetch the supplies. “TNT is also safe at Twenty-four votes,” Blue Spirt said, giving TNT his prize. “Oh, thank you Blue Spirit,” said TNT, “I will always be a good boy!” “Say…” Blue Spirit asked, “Whatever happened to your stutter?” The contestants only looked away, pretending it didn’t even exist. “Whatever! It is down to Toothbrush and Soda… and the eliminated contestant is…!” Soda and Toothbrush shivered as they fear they could be eliminated next. The scene then skips down to Snakey, who was carrying a lunchbox of pencils, slithering back to the elimination area and noticing no one was there. She then slithered into the School where everyone else was. “Hey guyssssss! I got the pencilsssss…” she then noticed Soda was nowhere to be seen, “Where’sssss Soda?” The other contestants were wide eyed, obviously knowing what happened to him, but they didn’t want to break her little heart. “Uh… he got the flu,” Fruitcake said “Broke his leg,” Bricky said “Yeah, it did dangerous! Right Caney?” Bowling Ball said before asking Candy Cane the question Candy Cane slapped him and said, “Don’t call me Caney… and yes!” TNT had difficulty trying to come up with an excuse… and when he finally had one, he ended up saying, “I WAS IN THE BOTTOM THREE WITH SODA AND TOOTHBRUSH AND I WAS NEXT SAFE! THEN BLUE SPIRIT SAID THAT TOOTHBRUSH WAS SAFE AT TWENTY-SIX VOTES! THAT MEANT SODA WAS ELIMINATED AT THIRTY-THREE! SO YEAH, HE IS NOW ELIMINATED!” TNT noticed a heartbroken Snakey and a bunch of glaring contestants, “Oops!” “I’m so sorry,” said Toothbrush, feeling bad and hugging Snakey. With Bricky, Fruitcake, and Bowling Ball doing the same thing too. Blue Spirit also joined them. His response was, “I saw you almost kissed…” Snakey blushed afterwards, “And it is time for School!” He left the hug in order to explain the challenge. “You will have to go through six classes: English, Math, Science, Gaming, and Geography! The final two will then take an ultimate test and who ever passes will win the challenge! Oh, and if you get an F on any subject, you’ll be given a disadvantage! Lowest scoring contestant will be sent to detention!” He then led the contestants to the English classroom, write me an essay about a butterfly! On your mark, get set, go!” The contestants were working hard on their essays… except for the unfortunate Bowling Ball due to lack of limbs, but he still used his mouth as a writing utensil. Snakey too was struggling as, while she knows what to write about, she’s too scaly to even write… not to mention she is heartbroken still of Soda’s elimination. Time had passed and an hour later, time’s up. “Okay, hand in your essays!” Everyone did so and Blue Spirit graded them. “Bricky got an A. Fruitcake got an A-, finally something good a fruitcake produced, Candy Cane got a B-, TNT got a C… so did Toothbrush. Snakey got an F, because I can barely read her handwriting. “Sssssssssssssorry,” Snakey said, depressed about bombing this challenge early. “But I can understand a few sentences,” Blue Spirit said, holding her essay, and Bowling Ball’s, “But I cannot even read what Bowling Ball had. Not even one word. So, he’s out!” Bowling Ball was pushed into the Detention room by a giant Broom. “Oh yeah, I forgot I ‘borrowed’ a few stuffs from Baldi’s. He’ll never notice!” Then then led the remaining six to the Math room. “Complete this worksheet! Go!” Everyone was working hard and were given calculators, except for Snakey. However, despite that, she’s rather neutral in Math, so it wasn’t a disadvantage to her. At the end of the given time, everyone was waiting for Blue Spirit to arrive and discuss who passed or not. When he did arrive, he said, “Everyone had a B+!” Everyone gasped. “So, I’ll need to give you a bonus question.” “Wow,” Fruitcake said, shocked he did well, “I can’t believe we all B+ that!” “I’m so proud of Blue Spirit,” said Bricky, “He might actually be a lot nicer than he was before!” “Thanks for the reminder, Bricky,” Blue Spirit said, holding a red pen, “I forgot to give out the fruitcake penalty… which results in a… B-.” Bricky watched as her friend was swept away to be taken to detention. “Jerk…” was all she said to him. In the Auditorium, the remaining five were waiting for Blue Spirit to give instructions. When he finally arrived, he said, “For Science, you’ll need to make one invention. Use any part from that storage bin in the Janitor’s closet. He’ll never know. Oh, and because of everyone else getting a B+, all grades from the first class will still count, which means Snakey must find stuff in the dumpster or anywhere outside the School! I’ll give you all three hours! Good luck!” In the storage bin, everyone, sans Snakey, is digging through the parts. That’s when Toothbrush noticed a SIM card for a ‘Cool Bot’. “With the heat coming on, it is best if I prepare for the worst.” She grabbed it and took some other parts. She stopped by Bricky’s table and asked, “What are you making?” “A Self-Writing Marker,” she replied with. They both laughed. That idea sounded silly. Snakey, meanwhile, was digging through the garbage which smelled like Thursday, the day it was filled up on. “Okay: Cardboard, Cansssssss, Newsssssspaper, and some oddly sssssssshaped balloonsssssss that don’t look like balloonsssss!” She threw all her ingredients onto an old wagon and dragged it to her table, “What the heck could I make? A volcano?” An idea suddenly went through her head as the word ‘volcano’ echoed around her. She grabbed some newspaper and started working on the volcano. Once three hours were up, everyone was done, “Okay, time’s up!” Blue Spirit shouted, wearing a lab coat and holding a clipboard, “First we got Caney.” Soon after, the project slapped him. “Huh?” “That’s my ‘Don’t-Call-Me-Caney 3000!” She said, holding it, “So, don’t call me Caney!” “Useful… but useless… B-” He moved to Bricky’s, which was a Self-Writing Marker, which kind of felt damaged and messy as her table was covered with ink as she tested it. She too was covered in ink, “Uh… B+” Next was TNT and his invention, the money press (Or just a Cash Register with a handle crank attached to it). “You will love it! Just put a dollar in and more money will pop out!” Blue Spirit still didn’t look to amused, “It also was heavily advertised by good old Pixel Guy!” “Pixel Guy never advertised this you liar,” Blue Spirit said, furious, but I’ll let you off a hook, “D-” TNT sighed as he was SO close to having have failed. He couldn’t afford any more risks. “Snakey… what do you got?” “I got a paper-mache volcano,” she said, pouring some baking soda to it to make the ‘lava’ erupt in goodness and foam. But the volcano fell apart since it was made from trash, “Oh…” “You made a volcano from trash and garbage!?” Shouted Blue Spirit, shocked to actually see her make one, “Dude… forget that epic fail. B for you my good girl!” “Uh…” Snakey said, unknown to what is happening right now, “Woo-hoo?” Toothbrush was the last one up, “Ah! Now who wants to be cool?” She then revealed her project; a robot that looks like her, wearing winter clothes. “This robot will make you cooler than ice!” “Okay…” Blue Spirit said, happy to be avoiding any more unbearable heat, “Let us see it!” She turned on as it functioned and prepared its skills… but instead of bringing in cold weather… it flossed! You remember the ‘Backpack Kid’? Well, it is THAT dance move! The robot also said, “I’m so awesome,” on repeat! Toothbrush struggled to turn off the robot and when she FINALLY did, she chuckled a little thinking of it like a little joke. Blue Spirit, however, was not very amused of such deed, “How repetitive… J-!” “Hey,” Toothbrush said, obviously angry, “You cannot give me J, an F is the lowest grade you can give anyone in a School grade!” “Well… welcome to OO’s School, then!” Blue Spirit said, getting the broom to sweep Toothbrush to Detention, “Now students, to the gaming room!” After leading the students to the room, itself, which had four controllers and a GIANT flat-screen TV! “You’ll play a round of Super Mario Bros… actually no, Nintendo would sue us since they don’t like sharing content! So, we got the Coin Collector Battler, avoid collecting the most coins to pass! Go!” Everyone soon was gaming with most of the contestants getting about only four to five coins, though Bricky was trying to make sure she collected NO coins, “By failing this game will help me! Uh-Oh, enemies! Left, jump, jump, jump, jump, attack…” her controller then buzzed. “Uh oh,” Blue Spirit said, “Bricky has found a cheat code! Nice!” “What!?” Bricky watched as a magnet appeared on her and took ALL the still floating coins and added it to her collection, “No!” Time was up. “Well… Bricky had found the true meaning of ‘Springtime for Hitler,” Blue Spirit said. Bricky was shocked and later was pushed away by the broom. “Top three?” Snakey noticed as she and the other remaining two contestants followed blue Spirit to the next room, “Kind of odd… :/” “Eh…” TNT said, “Whatever.” “This is the room!” They opened it to reveal three desks. “Your teacher’s name is another contestant which failed to make both Season 1 in general… and a failed debuter, Chalky.” Chalky, the pink chalk was busy putting her name on the chalkboard. “Take a seat and, I’m sure you have questions referring to if you need to take a test or something, but you need to avoid being told to go to Detention. Love you!” He closed the door as the three sat down. “Hello class,” Chalky said, “I’m Miss Chalky, today we will learn about cities… there are lots of cities you know so we will go through the ones people don’t even know existed anymore.” She then coughed as she began to say the city names, “Williamsburg in Virginia, Detroit in Michigan, Albuquerque in New Mexico, Minneapolis in Minnesota…” Snakey and TNT were wide-eyed open trying to focus, but of course they both didn’t get it. Chalky took notice, paused her teaching and said, “Hard so far? Well guess what? It will get harder!” She continued her teachings, “Dayton in Ohio, Caney in…” Candy Cane heard the term ‘Caney’ and thought it was referring to her and slapped Chalky. Chalky stopped all teachings to grab and yell at her, “Young woman! Why did you slap me?” “Uh…” Candy Cane said, scared of Chalky, “Don’t call me Caney?” “Out,” Chalky said, “Detention for you!!!” She threw Candy Cane down Candy Cane said, upsettingly, “Aw seriously?” The broom then came by and swept Candy Cane away. “Okay class… you are now dismissed…!” Chalky said, obviously getting a headache. She then left TNT and Snakey all alone. The two left the classroom and followed Blue Spirit to the last class of the day, “Okay… you two are in the finals! Well not final two… but final two in this challenge. Just do better then the others on this test and you’ll be fine. Tiebreakers will be solved by a harder test! Go!” Snakey and TNT sat onto the desks and took their ten-questioned test. With only 12 minutes to complete it. They were sweating hard, they were thinking hard, they were trying hard. Soon time was up. “Okay, question one… what did I call Ice Cream? Which, Snakey, got right by saying ‘ugly’.” Blue Spirit said, giving out the answers, “The kind of drinks found in Margaritaville is incorrect by both, as the REAL answer was sodas and such… though I doubt this is true.” “You ussssssed a ‘free’ educational app?” Snakey said “Freemium isn’t what you call ‘free’ nowadays,” Blue Spirit said… “And blah blah blah, Snakey got seven right! TNT got five! But fortunately, no Detention!” But wait!” Snakey shouted, “What are the other anssssswers!” “Well… I uh, kind of forgot I had a time limit set for this episode… heh” Blue Spirit said, chuckling a little TNT screamed, “You had a time limit!?” “At least I don’t get to die again,” Toothbrush said, happy “Voters, go to the link below and blah blah blah vote for Lego, Cake, Bomb, Dentist, Candy, or Sport! Now now now!” Blue Spirit said, mispronouncing their names “That’s not our names,” Bricky shouted, “That’s not…” Then the episode ends. ---------- You know what to do: https://forms.gle/qogtybW1Ebu1vaGc8 Oh and the Object Oblivion Prize Voting Section has been discontinued. Sorry. Category:Object Oblivion Category:Episodes